


17-2

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	17-2

甄心手里握一只纸杯，另一只手指着监视器，朝身边的陈正森瞪眼睛：“不是说不脱裤子吗！”  
“跟张准是这么说，”陈正森注意力全在戏里，懒得搭理他：“刚才那个表情多真实，多出效果！”  
甄心一股气憋在心里没处说，他的愤怒、妒忌和担忧只有自己知道，监视器里的情欲还在继续，吴融拉开裤链，狠狠揪着张准的头发，对着他耳朵喷粗气：“你这么有钱，后门还没爽过吧，老子免费给你爽一下啊！”  
对白经过话筒放大，从导演耳机里传出来，甄心死盯着屏幕，手里的纸杯捏得变形，已经凉透的水淅沥沥往下流，陈正森发现裤子湿了，一转头，看见他脸上的神色。  
密闭空间，除了张准的脸和车外的点状灯光，吴融什么也看不见，挥发的古龙水混着两人的体味，变成一种情色的味道，他觉得自己真的硬了，心跳飞快，胯下的身体异乎寻常地火热柔韧，让他想狠狠顶上去。那张紧抿的嘴近在眼前，可他不敢亲，越是不敢亲越傻傻地盯住不放，这么一瞬间的迟疑，导演喊了cut。  
他捂着下身从张准身上起来，一脸的憋屈，张准瘫在车座上喘气，工作人员从四面围上来，吴融第一反应是用帽子盖住张准的下身。水从车窗往里递，陈正森不用对讲，直接站在车外头跟他俩讲戏：“吴老师，你还不够，强奸犯要揍人的，你不是喜欢他，是要搞他！”  
吴融窝着脖子点头，眼睛顺势一看，自己手还在张准光裸的腿上摸着，车里空间太小，还他妈全是操蛋的古龙水味，陈正森一遍遍强调：“不是做爱，是强奸，OK？”  
说完他又去训斥灯光，甄心这时候过来了，站在车窗外直勾勾往里看，张准不知道用什么表情见他，脸朝里，微微往吴融怀里躲了一下，吴融感觉出来，笑呵呵跟甄心商量：“别看别看，这不好意思呢。”  
甄心看他的眼神简直像刀子，杠上了似地不动弹，吴融跟他大眼瞪小眼了一阵，瞪不过他，干脆把车窗放上去，冲他骂：“你丫有病吧！”  
谁知道甄心绕过车头，居然拉开门坐上了副驾驶，吴融目瞪口呆，很不客气地推了他一把：“你他妈给老子下去！”  
甄心不示弱，一伸膀子推回去，俩人就这么卯上了，张准知道吴融的手劲，怕他把甄心推坏了，一手窘迫地拽着裤子，一手去挽吴融的胳膊，一声声喊着“师哥”。甄心听他喊的不是自己，心顿时空了，默默挨了吴融几下子，自暴自弃地摔门而去。  
导演和各部门重新就位，张准捂着脑袋，睫毛颤悠悠的，吴融压根不把甄心当回事，叹一口气：“哥们儿，我真上了啊。”  
张准无奈笑了：“你刚才没真上？弄死我了。”  
吴融爬上去，双臂撑在他额头两边，像看着自己床上的女人：“这就不行啦，哥哥我还有更猛的呢！”  
张准作势用膝盖顶他，笑着爆了句粗口：“去你妈的！”  
他俩都知道，这是认真之前的戏耍，笑过，吴融沉下脸，张准则从贴膜的车窗里目送甄心的背影，导演通过耳机发号施令：“Action！”  
吴融立刻把脸埋到张准颈窝里，吸着古龙水的风骚味，两只手顺着腰线捋上来，停在张准胸口处的衬衫上，伸进去慢慢摸了两把，然后拉住衣襟，猛地扯开。群青色的扣子四散迸射，有一颗打在摄像机镜头上，叮地一声，反向弹到窗玻璃上，又是叮地一声。  
这种真实感让监视器前的甄心不禁屏住呼吸，接着，吴融用舌头在那片蜜色的肌肤上滑荡，从耳后到锁骨，从下巴到眼窝，张准颤抖着哀求：“放了我……我给你钱！”  
回应他的是刚猛有力的拳头，吴融朝掌心里吐一口吐沫，作势朝下抹去：“那不成你嫖我了么，不成。”  
他这个“不成”说得很浪，透着一股臭不要脸的流氓气，就着这股浪劲儿，他假装把下身顶进了张准的身体。  
耳机里传来一声呜咽，低沉而尖锐，是纯然的痛苦，冷汗顺着张准脸颊往下淌，他不大挣扎了，两手无力地揪着吴融的卫衣，眼睛失神地瞪着车顶棚，被停车场的白光打得透明的长睫毛兀自抖动着，有泪珠在上头凝结。  
“我操！”吴融大幅度地动作，脸上身上也汗湿了，皱着眉头，绷着两腮的肌肉：“真他妈够劲儿！”  
他扳起张准一条腿，大马金刀扛在肩膀上，扭头嘬出一串吻痕：“爽不爽，啊？”  
张准从鼻子里发出细碎的呻吟，像是承受不住，又像是食髓知味，纤细的腰肢拧成一个不自然的角度。吴融这时头脑还是清楚的，他知道还得再加把劲，于是一手碾住张准小小的乳头，一手往他敞开的胯下摸去。  
鲜明的触感，张准吓了一跳，和吴融短暂的对视后，放弃似地撸了一把头发，两人都豁出去了，死盯着监视器的甄心感觉到了那种张力，男人和男人之间，变态的，诱人的，让人不禁想冒险一试的倒错激情，他太清楚了。  
耳机里的哼声变了样，时而短促时而深长，有吴融的，也有张准的，两个人是黏黏搅在一起的，一个狂暴地掠夺，一个缠绵地因应，这不像演戏，而像是真的做爱。甄心一把捏扁空空的纸杯，往地上一摔，站起来扭头走了。  
导演和工作人员紧盯着监视器，没人注意他，张准和吴融痴缠着，紧紧叠在一起，像两条出水的鱼，绝望地摩擦着彼此。吴融的鼻子压住张准的咽喉，演得把自己都要迷醉了，就在他将要沉沦在这不得解脱的快感中时，耳边忽然传来几不可闻的呻吟：“心……甄心！”  
欲海翻覆中，吴融知道他喊错了，但并没听清他喊的是谁，虽然收音器收不到这么小的声音，他还是骂了一句：“我操，老子要死你身上了！”  
然后用滚烫的嘴唇堵上了张准微张的嘴巴，这是个搜肠刮肚般的吻，吴融自认，他亲老婆都没亲这么疯狂过，几乎是用这个吻和身下的人交换了魂灵。张准两手抱上他的头，开始哼得很大声，胯骨有节奏地往上顶，一边摆动一边往吴融怀里贴。  
这是最后发力的时刻，整台卡宴剧烈地震动着，车外的机位分别对准了车头车尾，这时陈正森突然要加戏，周正马上去安排演员，吴融只听耳机里说：“吴老师，再坚持一下。”  
“操，老子他妈要射了！”也不知道是台词还是说给导演听，他使起最后一把力气，把屁股颠得更狠更重。  
很快一男一女两个演员从电梯间出来，搀挽着，男的显然喝了酒，跟女的打情骂俏，走到卡宴附近，那男的指着车：“玩车震，不要脸！”  
借着酒劲儿，他要去扒窗户：“开好车了不起，有钱人就是变态！”  
女的拉着他，他还非要看，一个机位跟住他，另一个机位对着副驾驶窗口，男的做出吃了一惊的样子，踉跄着奔回女友身边，朝地上吐口水：“册那，两个男人！”  
两人骂骂咧咧走远，卡宴又大力晃动了两下，慢慢不动了，导演耳机里只剩下意犹未尽的喘息声。机器还亮着，吴融撑起上身，居高临下看着张准，粉红色的脸蛋，意乱情迷的神色，他把他散乱的头发往后梳：“报案的时候，可别说老子没把你操爽！”  
他啪啪拍打他的脸蛋，像欣赏战利品一样把他的裸体从上到下浏览一遍，陈导摘下耳机喊：“Cut！”  
吴融连开车门的力气都没有了，他手上黏糊糊的，是张准的，他的射在张准腿上了，他偷偷往那腿间看了一眼，他把他蹭得通红。脱下卫衣盖在张准身上，吴融光着膀子把手在裤子上揩了揩，推开车门，一着地腿都是软的：“赔大发了，拍打戏都没这个累！”  
门砰一声关上，张准一个人瘫在车里，工作人员体贴地没有过来，隔着贴膜的车窗，他再次往监视器那边看，甄心没在那儿，他摁着额头骂了一句：“妈的！”


End file.
